


Rock of Eye

by chaemera



Series: Victorian Eldritch [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Occult, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemera/pseuds/chaemera
Summary: A brief vignette featuring the Giddy Tailor.





	Rock of Eye

The order had been for a business jacket, the customer a frail, mousy little man with nervous hands and a weak chin. He was looking to expand his business and thus required partners, investors.

Needed to inspire confidence.

Needed confidence.

A blade glided across cloth, parting threads as gently as a hand gliding through still water, parting what was needed from what was not. He murmured apologies in the wake of each cut, whispered desires to each finished piece.

_You will be glorious._

Thread hissed through the eye of the needle, twined around fingers like an inquisitive serpent, and cloth yielded again. There was no resistance, not to him, not to his knowing touch and murmured reassurances. The cloth gave itself freely to his wishes.

_You will make him glorious._

When the mousy little man came to receive his work, there were adjustments, of course. A tug here, a smoothing there, a quick stitch which the cloth accepted grudgingly. But it trusted his judgement. This time.

And when he stepped out onto the street, adjusting his lapels, the man had become weasel-sleek, with a smile on his lips for the first time in months, a hunger in his eyes for the first time in years.

_Glorious._


End file.
